If you love something, set it free
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Miley still loves Jake, but he's dating Mikayla. She uses experiences from the events to compose a love letter. Part one of two!
1. Chapter 1

If you love something, set it free

Chapter one

Sappy Love letters

Miley p.o.v

When a girl says she wants to break up, she doesn't't mean it. Kind of like I did't. So…do you want to try getting back together?-Miley

OK, I admit it, I still has feelings for you, but let's just take it slow. I mean, if you want to, that is.-Miley

I have to get over myself…but I have to get over you first. And I can't.-Miley

I love you, you idiot!-Miley

I crumpled the latest letter and threw it in the trash bin along with all my other letters I tried to write. The last one was a complete failure. Jake wasn't just going to take a sappy love letter and scoop me in his arms like last time. I wish. For days all I could think of was Jake, Jake, Jake. Jake. I realized that it wasn't enough just to want Jake back. It was my fault that I wasn't with him right now. When he asked me if we wanted to just be friends, I said yes. I said that was the best thing. But, no, it wasn't! Now he's dating my rival Mikayla—or should I say, Hannah Montana's rival. I am left with no boyfriend. But I can't stand the thought of not having him with me, not having his warm lips on mine, not having him in my arms. I can't stand it!

All I want to do is scream to the world, "I love Jake Ryan! I love him! Me! Jiley should be in the magazines! Jiley!" I wake up at 2 a.m wanting to run barefoot all the way to his house and scream in his ear "I LOVE YOU!" and he would wake up and he would kiss me and everything would be back to normal. But, It's not that simple. Now, I have been stripped to writing love letters.

What is love, anyway? Love is what I feel about you.-Miley. No good. I threw it out. I needed to write something better. So that he would think I really meant it. Just saying I love you wasn't good enough. Then it hit me. I wouldn't write a little love letter, I would write a whole persuasive essay on why we should be together! I'd work on it everyday!

_My dearest of all Jakes, (as if I know any)_

_Let me first just say that, I love you. How much do I love you? I love you so much that I would sing the sun up for you. I would travel to the ends of the Earth for you. I would die for you. I would travel into the Inner Core for you. I would do anything for you._

OK, I think I got the whole 'I love you' bit out into the open. Now I'd have to think of reasons why I love him. Gee, that'll be hard. His hair…his eyes…his zombie slaying skills…everything. It hurts so much to not be with him.

I got under my covers for another sleepless night. All I'd think about would be Jake. As usual. But sometimes, I think of happy memories, not the two breakups that bring nightmares of Jake marrying Mikayla. I think of our first kiss, our second kiss…our third kiss. We kissed a lot. I remember when he first kissed me at the beach. I remember when he announced that he loved me on TV. In front of his girlfriend/movie co-star. In front of the world. "I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart," he had said. I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart…Miley Stewart…me. I thought before I drifted into a slumber filled with dreams of me and Jake getting back together.


	2. Chapter 2

If you love something, set it free

Chapter Two

A girl would do just about anything

Miley p.o.v

The next morning, I awoke with a smile on my face. I had just dreamed that Jake was proposing to me. Ha, sure, that'll happen! I wish. I quickly dressed in a cute tank top and skirt with my new boots. I ran downstairs to find Dad making scrambled eggs.

"Hi, Daddy!" I greeted as I sat at the table.

"Good morning, darling." He replied without looking up. Jackson came downstairs in a Rico's Surf Shack employee shirt and cargo pants.

"Why are you dressed like you're going to work?" I asked. Maybe Jackson thought it was Saturday! It wouldn't be the first time. But, no, it was only Thursday.

"I'm going to work right after school. I don't have time to go home and change outfits 25 times a day like you girls do!" He sneered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Settle down, kids. Now, eat your breakfast and be quick about it. You don't want to be late for school again," Dad said, serving me a warm plate. "Jackson," he coughed under his breath. I stifled a giggle. Jackson rolled his eyes.

My cell phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I greeted. "Lilly alert in ten seconds!" My friend Lilly shouted into the phone and hung up. I flipped my phone shut. "Lilly alert in…now seven seconds!" I cried. Dad rushed to open the door seconds before Lilly rolled in on her skateboard.

"Do you always have to do that?" I complained. Lilly pretended to think.

"Uh…yes!" She quickly answered. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Anyways, are you ready for school?" Lilly asked. I nodded with my mouth full of egg. "OK, come on." She said.

"Bye daddy, thanks for the eggs!" I waved to Dad as Lilly and I made our way to the door. We caught up with Oliver down the street.

"Hey, ladies. Couldn't't resist my babe magnetism?" He joked when we fell in step beside him.

"Shut up, Oliver." Lilly blurted. I think I caught Lilly blushing, but I must have been mistaken. There was a mob in the halls when we got to Malibu High. "What's going on?" I shouted over the yelling voices.

"Did't you hear?" Becca Welter replied.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Jake Ryan's back! And he also brought…" Her voice was cut off by more screaming. Jake was back? Oh, shit. He brought someone?

"Becca, who'd he bring?" I screeched. But she couldn't't hear me. I soon found Lilly. She was jumping to see past people's heads. They were all crowded around two people it looked like. I could see Jake's sandy blond hair, and I could see a girl's brunette hair, but their heads were turned opposite mine, so I couldn't't see who was with him.

"Wow, a girl would do just about anything to be with Jake Ryan. Obviously he's got a new girlfriend. He bounces back quick, doesn't't he?" Lilly commented to me. She didn't know that I still had feelings for Jake, but it still hurt to hear her say it.

So Jake was at school. He had a new girlfriend. I was in love with him. This was bad. Suddenly, Jake and his mysterious girlfriend turned around. His girlfriend was Mikayla. Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!


	3. Chapter 3

If you love something, set it free

Chapter Three

Cool It

Miley p.o.v

_Skater4Life has signed on._

Skater4Life: I got Ur message. What's up?

SmileyMiley: I need 2 talk 2 u!

Skater4Life: K. Shoot.

SmileyMiley: K, this'll sound weird, but…I'm still in love with Jake.

Skater4Life: WHAT?!?!?!!!? I thought u were over him!

SmileyMiley: Well, I'm not. And now he's dating that two faced, tone-deaf toad Mikayla!

Skater4Life: OMG, what are u going 2 do???

SmileyMiley: I have…no clue.

_Smoking Oaken has signed on._

Smoking Oaken: What's up? I got Miley's urgent message.

Skater4Life: She's in love with Jake!

Smoking Oaken: No way! Seriously? I thought u were over him!

SmileyMiley: Well, I'm not…

Skater4Life: Since when have u been loving him, exactly?

SmileyMiley: Since, like, ever!

Smoking Oaken: Wow, u got it bad!

SmileyMiley: TELL me about it…

_Zombie Slayer has signed on._

Zombie Slayer: Hey Miley, can I tlk 2 u alone?

Skater4Life: G2g!

_Skater4Life has signed out._

Smoking Oaken: Ya, me 2, cya Miles!

_Smoking Oaken has signed out._

SmileyMiley: No, w8, don't—go…

Zombie Slayer: So…about today…

SmileyMiley: O, sweet niblets, I g2g 2! Cya school 2morrow, Jake!

_SmileyMiley has gone away._

Zombie Slayer: W8!

_SmileyMiley's Automatic message:_ Can't tlk rite now, don't bother IM-ing!

_Zombie Slayer has signed out._

I sighed. That was a close call. I wanted to talk to anyone BUT Jake. I love him and all, but I want to give us some time. Oh, great, Mikayla just signed in. Mikayla insisted on exchanging screen names when she met Miley.

MikkieMouse: Hey, Miley!

_SmileyMiley has returned from away._

SmileyMiley: Hey, Mikayla!

MikkieMouse: I didn't c u school 2day! I thought I did, but did I?

SmileyMiley: U did.

MikkieMouse: Y didn't u tlk 2 me n Jakey?

My stomach curdled at that nickname. Jakey? That's dumb.

SmileyMiley: Evry1 was crowding round u, so I didn't bother till the crowd simmered. Which never happened. Maybe I'll catch up w/u 2morrow.

MikkieMouse: Srry, no can do, I have to go shopping 4 this movie I'm doing. Don't tell any1 this, but Hannah Montana is my co-star! Ew, right?

I am co-starring with Mikayla? In a movie? I am SO yelling at Dad when I stop talking to Mikayla!

SmileyMiley: Wow! Does Hannah know?

MikkieMouse: No. Lucky her. I almost screamed when I found out. But the director thought we were so cute together. Too bad I can't tell him what I wouldn't't give to claw her eyes out!

SmileyMiley: I'm w/ya!

MikkieMouse: Hey, my mom said that I could bring a friend…wanna come w/me?

SmileyMiley: Um…

If I go shopping with Mikayla, I won't see Jake…then again, I'll be able to know what Mikayla will buy, and I (Hannah) will be able to buy better outfits!

SmileyMiley: Sure! Lemme just ask my dad…brb!

MikkieMouse: K!

I ran downstairs. "Uh, Dad…one, you didn't tell me that Hannah was going to be in a movie with Mikayla, two, she wants me to go shopping with her as Miley. If I don't, who knows what she'll do to me?" I rushed to tell Dad. Dad looked up from making dinner. "One, I didn't know how you'd take it, two, fine you can go, as long as she carpools. If they see I'm your dad, they'll soon find out you're Hannah!" He agreed. "Thanks, daddy, I'll yell about the movie later!" I thanked and ran back to my computer.

SmileyMiley: I'm back! My dad said it was K. Can u pick me up?

MikkieMouse: Yay! Sure, I'll pick you up in my limo. Where do u live?

SmileyMiley: Um…just pick me up at the end of Beach St.

MikkieMouse: Gr8!

SmileyMiley: But I have 2 go, I have 2 help my dad w/dinner.

MikkieMouse: Doesn't Ur butler do tht?

SmileyMiley: No…

MikkieMouse: O, rite, u don't have a butler! Srry!

SmileyMiley: Bye.

MikkieMouse: Cya 2morrow 8!

_MikkieMouse has signed out._

_SmileyMiley has signed out._

I'm going out shopping with Mikayla. I never thought I'd ever do that! Oh, well, I'm going as Miley, so it doesn't't matter. I wonder what Jake was going to say on IM? Maybe that he wants to dump Mikayla for me but he wants to know if I still have feelings for him? Cool it, Miley! It's not that simple! He's not going to come back in your arms that easily, chill! It'll take more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

If you love something, set it free

Chapter four

Letting go

Miley p.o.v

Mikayla's limo was waiting at the end of Beach Street as promised. "Hey, Miley!" She called as soon as I was in earshot.

"Hey!" I called. I got in the limo. It wasn't as big as mine. "Guess what!" Mikayla exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "Jakey and I are going steady! He called me last night. Isn't that the greatest?" Mikayla cheered. I grinned fake. "The greatest!" I cheered. Great. So Jake doesn't't have feelings for me. He is head over heels for Mikayla! Maybe Jake and I just...aren't meant to be.

"I hope you're happy together." I said. It was the truth. If I couldn't't have Jake, then I hope he is perfectly happy with whoever can have him. Just like that saying, 'If you love something, you set it free.'

After watching Mikayla try on numerous (and expensive) outfits, we finally went home. "See you at school tomorrow!" Mikayla waved as she dropped me off at the end of Beach Street. When I reached my house, I went to my room to work on that letter of mine. Except, now it was going to change.

_I love you for reasons I can't explain. I know you're in love with someone else, someone I'd rather you not be with. But, I can't control your life. We're just not meant to be. But I will love you forever and a day. And if you break up with that person, whether it's tomorrow or twenty years from now, I hope I am still good enough to be with you. Because if you love something, you should set it free, but if that something comes back, you should welcome it with open arms._

That should do it for awhile. I'm not going to send it yet, but when I do, I hope Jake accepts it.

_Zombie Slayer has signed on._

Zombie Slayer: Hi, Miley. Y didn't I c u at school 2day?

SmileyMiley: O, I went shopping w/Mikayla.

Zombie Slayer: Why would u of all people want 2 go shopping w/Mikayla?

SmileyMiley: What do u mean?

Zombie Slayer: Nvrm.

SmileyMiley: OK...so...what were u gonna say 2 me on IM yesterday?

Zombie Slayer: Oh, yeah, that...uh...well...I don't know how 2 quite say this as we've broken up, but...

Oh my gosh! He loves me! I knew it!

SmileyMiley: You don't have 2 say it, I feel exactly the same way.

Zombie Slayer: U do?

SmileyMiley: Yeah! I've been dying to tell you, but I didn't know if u would feel the same way!

Zombie Slayer: Tht's awesome! I'm so glad tht u think that Mikayla won't get in the way of our friendship, too!

Friendship? He was talking about friendship? Wow, I was way off...

SmileyMiley: Me 2, I didn't think u thought so!

Zombie Slayer: I'm glad this worked out gr8, Miley.

SmileyMiley: Me 2, Jake. Me 2.

Zombie Slayer: Cya on Monday, then.

SmileyMiley: Bye.

_Zombie Slayer has signed out._

_SmileyMiley has signed out._

Who am I kidding? He will never be mine...what was I thinking? I had plenty of chances to tell him what I feel, and I'm too late. He's moved on. I need to move on, too.

_I now realize that I need to move on, and that you already have. I truly am sorry for wasting your time. I hope you and Mikayla are really happy together. Please don't mention this letter to me, or anyone else, for that matter. And if you just decide to throw this letter out, I'm cool with it. I love you, and I'm setting you free._

_Love,_

_Miley_

Now, I need to send it. Oh god, Jake'll think I'm an idiot...he'll probably get the letter and read it to Mikayla and they'll laugh and then they'll make out and get married, and I'll be left hopelessly devoted to him. I just need to read it over one more time, just like Jake will when he gets it.

_My dearest of all Jakes, (as if I know any)_

_Let me first just say that, I love you. How much do I love you? I love you so much that I would sing the sun up for you. I would travel to the ends of the Earth for you. I would die for you. I would travel into the Inner Core for you. I would do anything for you. I love you for reasons I can't explain. I know you're in love with someone else, someone I'd rather you not be with. But, I can't control your life. We're just not meant to be. But I will love you forever and a day. And if you break up with that person, whether it's tomorrow or twenty years from now, I hope I am still good enough to be with you. Because if you love something, you should set it free, but if that something comes back, you should welcome it with open arms. I now realize that I need to move on, and that you already have. I truly am sorry for wasting your time. I hope you and Mikayla are really happy together. Please don't mention this letter to me, or anyone else, for that matter. And if you just decide to throw this letter out, I'm cool with it. I love you, and I'm setting you free._

_Love,_

_Miley_

As I put it in an envelope and stamped it, I couldn't help but cry. I was letting go of the person I loved most. I was giving him permission to either forgive or forget me. I walked out into the cold night with no jacket, but I didn't care. This pain was worse than a cold night. I slipped the envelope into the mailbox and sealed it with a kiss. _Goodbye, Jake _I thought as I went back to the house. I offically let him go when I closed the door. I think.


	5. Chapter 5

If you love something, set it free

Epilouge

The mysterious person

??????? p.o.v

A mysterious person walked toward the mailbox Miley just put the letter in. They took the envelope out and opened it. They snickered as they read it. They tore the envelope and letter into pieces and let it blow away in the wind. The person closed the mailbox door and walked off, smirking to themself. _Jake will never see that letter._ They thought as they disappeared over the horizon.

THE END

(part two, Confessions coming soon!)


End file.
